A variety of keys having one or more movable parts integrated into or onto the key blade and associated locks are known. For example, keys with slidable, or otherwise movable, elements within or on the blade are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat Nos. 947,913, 2,438,435, 2,440,428, 3,486,355, 4,377,082, 4,545,226, 4,662,200, 4,667,495, 5,076,081, 5,437,176, 5,457,974, 5,520,035, 5,533,369, 5,778,712, 5,784,910, and 5,839,308. All documents mentioned herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
However, these prior art keys have disadvantages. The prior art keys describe slidable elements that move to a position projecting outside of the rectangular profile of the key blade defined by the greatest height and width of the key blade. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,355 illustrates a key that has a sliding wire within it that extends above the blade of the key and positions a pin tumbler in the cylinder. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,545,226 and 4,662,200 illustrate a key with bittings that slide along the length of the blade and can be adjusted to position the blocking tumblers within a cylinder. The projection of such elements outside the substantially rectangular shape of the key blade increases the likelihood of damage to the movable element and increases the size of the key blade itself.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a key with a movable element integrated into the key blade, such that the movable element does not extend outside of the rectangular profile of the key blade defined by the greatest height and width of the key blade, but rather the shape of the grooves and ridges on the blade is distorted by movement of the element. It would be further desirable to have a key with a movable element integrated into the key blade, that is shaped to correspond to a portion of the interior of the keyway, such that the movable element moves in the key so that the shape of the element is displaced in relation to the ridges and grooves of the keyway.